1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling fan blade, and more particularly to a ceiling fan blade structure comprising cloth blade, springs and arctuated frame, which is not only easy for reassembling and dismantling and cleaning, but also can be folded for storage and transportation, substantially cutting down the storing space.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With the development and improvement of people""s life, ceiling fan has become one of the indispensable domestic electric equipments. The ceiling fans sell in market are varied. However, due to the structure of the conventional blade occupies large space of storage and hard to be cleaned. Thereby whether the ceiling fan blade is easy for cleaning or the storage space is saved or not have become the most important features that the user cares most, and to develop a novelty ceiling fan blade structure which can solve the above-mentioned problems is motivation of this invention.
All the conventional ceiling fan blade assembly includes a plurality of blades mounted to a fan holder and then fixed to the rotator. Each of the blades must occupy a certain space and inclined at a certain angle for pushing the air. Such kind of blades have been widely sell and used, however, there are still some disadvantages need to be improved:
First, due to the conventional blades must have certain area and inclined angle for pushing air (should have certain amount of length and width), which will result in difficulties for users in case of storing the blades away, further will accordingly increase the cost for transportation and package.
Second, the conventional blades are fixed plate members (weight is not light), the users have to dismantle the whole set of the ceiling fan first and then the blades by tools, and finally clean the blades one by one, it is time-consuming.
Third, the shape and color of the conventional blades are regular, it is difficult to replace and reassemble or dismantle it, and thereby normally the manufacturers didn""t develop the optional changeable blades.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ceiling fan blades.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan blade comprising cloth blade, springs and arctuated frame, which is able to greatly cut down the storage space.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan blade comprising cloth blade, springs and arctuated frame, the cloth blade of which can be replaced and cleaned easily.
The further object of the present invention is to provide a ceiling fan blade that is characterized as the easy replaceable and storage spacesaving structure, such that allows the manufacturers to develop varied cloth blades in different forms and colors, accordingly the users will have much more choices and replace the blades by themselves (DIY) so as to match with the domestic decoration.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, which shows, for purpose of illustrations only, the preferred embodiment in accordance with the present invention.